Piper Willis
Piper Willis is the daughter of Brad Willis and Terese Willis and younger sister of Josh Willis and Imogen Willis. She first appeared in Episode 7213 - 16 September 2015. Piper has also appeared as the main character in a Neighbours spin off webisode series called Hey Piper and Pipe Up. Piper is dating Tyler Brennan and the couple are known as "Typer" which is a couple combo of Tyler and Piper. Piper is played by Mavournee Hazel. Biography Piper Willis was born on the 6th October 1999 to Brad Willis and Terese Willis. She was the youngest child of the couple. Piper had 2 older full siblings, Joshua Willis and Imogen Willis. She has an older half brother Ned Willis and an older half sister Paige Smith, son and daughter of Brad by a relationship with Lauren Carpenter in late 1993 and a brief marriage to Beth Brennan in December 1993. In 2015, Piper was studying in Canada. In May that year, Terese went to visit her. Piper was then 16 years old. In September 2015, Piper planned to visit her relatives in Erinsborough, her parents place or residence and her dad's old stomping ground. 2015- In late September 2015, Piper turned up in Ramsay Street to see her family after her stay in Canada. Piper was supportive of Terese's marriage problems with Brad. Also, she started vlogging and even got 200 followers. Piper even pretended to be unconscious as an experiment when Aaron Brennan and Tyler Brennan were nearby, to see how they would react to such a thing. Piper said to Imogen she has changed while she was away in Canada. In October 2015, 16 year old Piper had a jar with messages in it. She remained good friends with Tyler. In March 2016, Piper was attacked by her grandfather Doug as he has Alzheimer's. Piper told Brad and they said Doug should go in a home as his condition is getting beyond their control. In early 2016, Piper's ex boyfriend Brodie Chaswick arrives and it is soon revealed she dated him while she was in Canada. He had dumped Piper before, but kept in contact and she rebuffed his advances, he once locked her in his car but Tyler saved her. Tyler and Piper started becoming closer, despite the fact she was still 16 and he was about 24. In July 2016, Terese allowed Tyler to be friends with Piper. One time she spied on them and within a minute they were kissing. Soon after Piper saw Tyler chatting with Elly Conway and she threw a drink over him, Tyler dumped Piper, saying she is just a kid. Elly was also Piper's new English teacher. Piper felt that Elly did not like her and was marking her schoolwork lower than what she thought she should have done. Elly once caught Piper rifling through the schoolwork she was going to mark. Elly later called Piper a skank and this confirmed Piper's suspicions that Elly had a axe to grind with Piper. Elly carried on her vendetta against Piper. Piper and Tyler had a relationship but they had to deal with Piper's parents who said she is still under 18. Piper and Tyler ran away together. Piper was refused entry to a nightclub even though she just wanted to speak to Tyler. Piper suggested to a school friend about making a fake ID. Piper was later caught using fake ID's and reprimanded by Susan Kennedy. Piper overheard her teacher Elly and Finn Kelly talking, saying she hated him. Finn was later jailed when his crimes caught up with him. Due to her vlogging Piper became a victim of trolling especially when it was discovered her mum had cancer, making Piper think the trolls know her mum Terese. Piper did retaliate a few times. She was later doxxed, her info revealed. In October 2017, Piper celebrated her 18th birthday so was now old enough to freely date Tyler without her parents interference. However Tyler was angry at Piper for supposedly meddling over his relationship with his blood father Hamish Roche. Piper and Tyler had a row on the day she was to take her exams. Tyler was later suspected of murdering his nasty father Hamish Roche. Tyler had assaulted Hamish and Hamish was later found dead, face down in the jacuzzi. It turned out that Hamish had another son called Cassius Grady. Piper missed Tyler and pined for him. In October 2018, Cassius finally confessed to finishing Hamish off. Memorable info Birthday: 6th October 1999 Full Name: Piper Willis Piper loves vlogging. Family Father Brad Willis Mother Terese Willis Siblings Paige Smith (half, same father), Ned Willis (half, same father), Joshua Willis, Imogen Willis (full) Cousins: Zac Willis, Roxy Willis Second Cousin: Cameron Hudson Boyfriend: '''Bailey Turner (2015), Tyler Brennan (2016) '''Grandfathers Doug Willis, Mr Petrides Grandmothers Pam Willis, Mrs Petrides Great grandfathers Bert Willis, Seamus Beresford Great grandmothers Moina Beresford Great, great grandfathers Zachary Willis Uncles/Aunts John Willis (deceased), Adam Willis, Gaby Willis, Cody Willis, Nick Petrides Niece - Matilda Turner Nephew - Gabriel Smith 'Nicknames '- Pip, Pipe, Pipes, Pipsqueak Gallery piper1.png piper2.png piper3.png piper4.png piper5.png piper6.png piper7.png piper8.png piper9.png piper10.png piper11.png piper12.png Xanthe6.png 8000-10.png|Piper with Regina Grundy in Episode 8000 - 21 December 2018 piper13.png Willisfamily2.png 8048-13.png 8055-20.png 8056-23.png|Piper at Sonya Rebecchi's memorial service in Episode 8056 - 11 March 2019 piper14.png|Piper with Clementine (pet) piper15.png piper16.png piper17.png Piperandimogen.png See also *Piper Willis - List of appearances *Willis family tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2015. Category:Characters last seen in 2019 Category:Willis family. Category:1998 births. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Irish descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Greek descent. Category:1999 births. Category:Harold,s store Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Petrides family. Category:Waitresses. Category:Residents of 22 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street.